The new cultivar is the product of a controlled breeding program with the objective to produce new Agapanthus orientalis varieties with bi-color flowers, moderate plant heights which are easy to propagate. The new variety is the result of the self-pollination of an unpatented, proprietary Agapanthus orientalis developed as part of the breeding program. The self-pollination resulting in the new variety was conducted during 2008.
The new variety was selected by the inventor at a research nursery in Pine Mountain, Australia in January 2011. After identifying the interesting new plant, the inventor divided the original plant and subsequent propagules over several years, to establish stability.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PMB012’ was first performed by division in Pine Mountain, Australia, during Spring 2011, on a very limited basis. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a location not open to the public, at the inventor's nursery. Through subsequent propagation, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.